Ichigo meets the internet thesaurus
by Meg-buix
Summary: AKA What happens when Ichigo gets bored and the only thing to hand is a thesaurus and an alien. but thats to long to fit in the title box :


**Meg: this story is based on the fact that this happened to me!**

**Orla: minus the alien, of course **

**Brode: so pretty much, you were writing an essay and got distracted by the internet thesaurus**

**Meg: pretty much!**

**Orla: *sighs* **

**What happens when Ichigo gets bored and the only **

**thing to hand is a thesaurus and an alien.**

"this..is..HOPELESS!" Ichigo slammed her pencil down and sat her head onto the desk were she was currently failing at writing an English essay about someone close to her.

Her first thought was, not-surprisingly, Masaya, her long time crush and three week boyfriend. And had this been a essay she could write in Japanese, she would be done by now. But here she was, two hours after starting, desperately trying to think of a different way to say perfect in English. She roughly flicked through her pocket thesaurus.

"oh, enough of this thing, onto the interweb!"

she typed "Synonym of perfect" and read the results.

"definite? no.."

"immaculate? Makes him sound like some type of bleach"

"virtuosic? Heck, I don't even know what that means!!"

"and that's _it?!"_

she sighed with frustration and allowed her mind to wander to thought's unrelated to school work. Without registering her actions, she typed a new word into the thesaurus search box.

Synonym of "alien"

"exotic, foreign being, alluring, bizarre, striking, enticing, unpredictable, eccentric, weird, unearthly, rude, romantic...OK did I type alien or Kishu into this thing?"

that simply sentence set off a chain of thoughts out this olive haired alien. With Masaya, everything was safe, calm, controlled and she could spend her time trying to perfect herself in the same ways. But with Kish, although it was dangerous and wild (and often without her consent) it was undoubtedly..._fun_

"no, not fun! Bad Ichigo!" she scolded herself "its simply...interesting"

"unlike when your with Masaya?"

damn voice in her head sounded so real

"no..I like hanging with Masaya...its just"

"far more boring than hanging with the exotic alluring foreign being?"

"ug, maybe...yeah kinda"

"heh"

OK that's weird, since when does the voice in her head snicker? Ichigo turned slightly and came face to face with

"KISH!" she shouted, as he burst into noisy laughter "what do you think your doing here!!"

the lanky 14 year old floated towards the blushing (furious) girl, still smirking like the idiot he is.

"well kitty, I think what I doing is finding out you find me more fun than that monotone statue you call your boyfriend...so, wanna see how thrilling a relationship is when your dating an

out-of-this-world kinda guy?" his nose was nearly touching hers now, her once pink face now deep red.

"g-get out of here Kish.." she muttered, pushing him away feebly. He grinned again.

"one thing I need to collect before I leave" he chuckled. Ichigo realised to late what he was hinting for.

"No Kish-mhump!" she flushed even redder (yes, it was possible!) as she felt his finger on her lips, silencing her

"shh" he mumbled, eyes dilating. He leaned in and kissed her gently and quickly. Pulling away he snorted slightly at her neko ears and bright crimson face. "that's all I needed, was it that hard to give it to me?"

she was to stunned to answer.

"well anyway, bai-bai koneko-chan...arigato" he gave one more short laugh, before teleporting off to who knows where.

For a few moments, she just sat there, mortified. Then, she jamp from her seat, cursing and spitting

"bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh bleh blllllleeeeeeeeeeeghhhhhhhhh!!" she whined. Although a part of her knew that she wasn't grossed out at all, but she couldn't risk acting OK with what happened, even in her own house. After a minute of useless flailing and whimpering she plonked herself back down at her desk with an angry sigh, feeling the top of her head. Cat ears gone, at least.

"and now I'm supposed to sit here and finish my homework like nothing happened..because I can't exactly walk up to my sensai tomorrow and say hey Tomoda-sensai sorry I couldn't do my English essay, but after the cute alien boy broke into my house, insulted my monotonous boyfriend then kissed me in a way my boyfriend never could, writing in another language really wasn't possible for my near-imploded brain" with another sigh, Ichigo found herself typing a couple more words into the search box. Out-of-this-world. Those words suited Kish in more ways than one.

She scanned the results, and her eyes rested on one.

Synonym for Out-of-this-world; Perfect

**Meg: all right people no flames about the fact that the results for alien describe Kish, because that's really what come up!**

**Orla: well, load of stuff comes up and we were...**

**Brode: selective?**

**Orla: sure**

**Meg: so....anyway....Ja mata ne!**

**Brode/Orla: *waves***


End file.
